A Change in Class
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Sam is a Delcatty used to getting his way. But there's a shift in the pack order when his trainer lets in a wild Mightyena named Chase. Mightyena X Delcatty Yaoi. A project with WolfietheLion.


**I've been wanting to do something with this pairing for a long time, and today WolfietheLion and I were able to do this together X3 We both hope you enjoy it!**

Jubilife City, the city of hope and dreams, where any small time person could become famous, at least, that's what they're told. In truth, most are left to just leave the town, forgetting their silly notions and returning to their mundane life. But there are those who manage to strike it big, not because of their own talents, but because of their owners. One such Pokémon was named Sam, he was a handsome male Delcatty living in the penthouse of the finest skyscraper of the city; each day he would go to the window and gloat about what a fine life he lived. His owners were kind and caring, spoiling him and giving in to whatever he wanted when he wanted it, even their daughter was infatuated with him and commonly brought him toys and snacks.

That all changed though, when HE arrived...drawn in by the daughter's desire to be a Good Samaritan on a rainy day; he was a Mightyena, a common stray of the city, covered in filth and soaking wet. Imagine Sam's surprise when this filthy beast came into his home, shaking his pelt to try to get dry; he was absolutely disgusting. Then the worst part came, the family was going to be leaving for the night to see a play, which would leave the two of them alone...To his relief, they outfitted the stray with a special collar, an old training device that he himself was forced to wear, it suppressed attacks and shocked the user for bad behavior. Sam narrowed his eyes at the beast as the family left, before turning and letting out a hiss of indignation.

"You can lay down in the laundry room beast!" He snapped, pausing in front of the windows that overlooked the city, one paw quickly getting wetted down before it smoothed a bit of loose fur on his head.

That Delcatty...that prissy feline, who did he think he was anyway? Half the time he acted like he was Arceus's gift to the whole damn world. The Mightyena's name was Chase, although no one would have known that because he was a mere stray and the cat Pokémon never asked him anyway. Considering the fact that he spent his entire life out on the streets of Jubilife, roaming around and simply fighting for survival, how could he actually expect him to just give in to his commands?

The wolf narrowed his eyes right back at him, his lip curling up over his sharp fangs. "In your dreams you prissy feline," he returned, his black and grey tail raised up high. "I'll lay down where I damn-well please."

Oh there was the aggression that he wanted, he smirked and walked towards the filthy beast, ignoring the scent of garbage and old sweat that clung to him like a second skin. If only he could get him a little more angry...his eyes glued to the collar around his neck "You should be laying on the balcony in the rain, dog." He snapped, nonchalantly lifting a paw and licking it gently, before smoothing down his precious fur, appearances were everything, even in front of a filthy mutt.

That cat was up to something, he could feel it. He could tell he was egging him on, and he knew it had something to do with this thing they put on him. He was a mutt, but he wasn't stupid; the placement of his eyes completely and foolishly gave him away. He smiled amusedly, wagging his tail back and forth like a fan. He cocked his head to the side and licked the front of his muzzle.

"No, I think you should be the one laying out in the rain." he spoke in a calm voice but there was obvious spite behind it. "It would really compliment that precious fur of yours..."

He literally cringed at the thought, a thick hiss of outrage escaping him as he took a few nervous steps backward, shaking his head and baring his small fangs. "How dare you mutt!" He snapped in a high, shrill voice; his fur was precious to him, the mere thought of ruining it...oh it made him so angry..."Just leave me alone!" He cried, turning around and quickly retreating to his plush, warm bed near the kitchen, at least here he could get away from him...Now all he could think about was his poor fur...

Now that's the response he wanted from the feline. At least now he could get some peace from all the degrading remarks. But he still felt like...that cat needed to be taught a lesson. His attitude was something he, quite frankly, would never get used to. He followed him and peaked around the corner of the doorway leading to the kitchen. Chase snickered when he saw him laying in his bed. That feline was such a priss, so much like a female. He even looked like a female at times too. "Maybe if he sees what it's like to have nothing, I'll get some respect." he thought to himself as he went around looking for one of his toys, and came across a small squeaky Bidoof toy. He picked it up in his mouth and carried it around the house, making sure that when he passed the kitchen, Sam got a nice long look at him...

Sam's paws gently ran down the side of the bed that he was laying on, having been declawed a long time ago, he didn't have much in the way of hurting that stupid dog, not that he would of course, violence was SO beneath him...His eyes went wide as the mutt walked by with HIS toy in his drooling mouth! He quickly got to his feet and let out a sharp hiss, his voice high and breaking as he cried

"Hey that's mine! D-Drop it right now! He wasn't overreacting! That Bidoof was his favorite toy...well that and the Starly...

Once again, he got the reaction he wanted from the Delcatty. The shrill voice, the hiss, all of it was an indication if he kept this up, he would be the one in charge. Next up was that bed of his. Chase let go of the toy, but held it in his filthy paw, big long claws partially wrapping around it like fingers. He turned towards the kitty, smiling devilishly at him.

"Oh, this is yours?" he asked in a soft voice, putting on a fake sympathetic expression. "Not anymore. This is _mine _now."

"What! No that's mine!" He whined/hissed out at him, shaking in pure rage as he dove off the bed and tried to grab it from him. He didn't want to get so close to this smelly creature, but that was HIS toy! "Give it back give it back give it back!" He cried, running around following him, trying to get his precious toy from his paw. He had no right to take his toy! It just wasn't fair!

He ran around the house with him chasing him in a futile attempt to get his toy back. His years of living and hunting outside made his legs nice and muscular, so he could get away with no problem. He growled softly to himself with a laugh like noise, getting highly amused by his shrill cries. On the fifth lap they made around the penthouse, he made a sharp turn into the kitchen and leapt into the big soft bed, turning around and sitting down, the toy set down in between his forepaws.

By now he was panting and trying to catch his breath, not used to having to do any kind of physical activity...and then he saw him. His eyes went wide, his body freezing as he saw that mutt...actually laying in his precious bed! He ran forward with a cry of pure rage, colliding with his side and grunting in effort as he tried to push him off of his bed, his precious fur getting ruffled, wet, and dirty from the mutt's own.

"Get off! Get off get off!" He had no right to come in here and take the things that were his!

He stood up and sat right down on the soft material, pushing him back like he was a feather in annoyance, his paw pressed down on the toy. "Oh yeah, this is mine too." he said, growling but not enough to set off the collar. He looked at him with dominating, commanding eyes, his tail lifted up (mainly to release some of the heavy, musky male scent he carried around with him). "This is mine now. I'm the boss around here, not you. Got that, kitty cat?"

His tail instinctively went down, his ears pressing flat against his skull as he landed on the ground next to the bed, looking up at the big mutt in a mixture of rage, and slight fear. He couldn't do anything to stop him from taking what was his...he couldn't do anything to stop him. He hissed weakly and shouted out something insulting, mostly just angry stammering, before running off into the penthouse, gathering up his toys and other things, before running into the daughter's room. It was clean and decorated with different Pokémon items, he just wanted to be alone and away from...HIM...He hopped onto the bed and curled up around his toys, wishing that his owners would get home soon...

Naturally he felt a little bad for doing this to him, but how else was he going to get any respect around here? His fur leaving some very noticeable dirt marks on the bed, he got out and claimed the next item on the list: his food bowl. The pokefood was dry, nothing like he was used to on the outside, but it tasted...actually kinda good, although on the last bite he felt like he wanted to gag because his carnivore stomach was filled with dry pellets. Carrying the Bidoof toy, he went around the house looking for him, then just decided to lay back down in his new soft bed.

Sam stayed there silently, watching the door warily, his tail curled around himself to offer some form of comfort, soon enough, he had fallen into a light sleep. His dreams were haunted by that beast, he was running through an empty city while HE followed..chasing after him and laughing cruelly after every turn, and even worse...it started to rain in his dream...He snapped awake and let out a slow, long yawn, his belly rumbling loudly, reminding him of his missed dinner. He got up and hopped down from the bed, avoiding the kitchen where that ass was, and going to the back windows where his food bowl was. When he saw that it was empty, he let out an angry, upset hiss and quickly ran back to the girl's room, only to see that the rest of his toys were gone, the foul smell of the mutt in the air.

He was a fast one, that Mightyena. Chase moved all the toys to the bed in the kitchen, sitting in it with the toys surrounding him. All of his toys were there, particularly the Starly and of course the Bidoof toy. With all the running he did he was starting to sweat a little, especially in one particular area which was where the thick smell was coming from. He could only wait to see how submissive the Delcatty would be, he and his...ultra feminine body. As hard as it was to admit it and as crazy as it sounded, if the smaller male would fully submit to him, he wasn't sure if he could control himself...

Sam didn't want to do it, he didn't want to get near that mutt, get near the foul smell hat he could detect coming from him. It was a nasty smell that told other males to stay away, and he instinctively did just that, until he couldn't take it anymore. He walked into the kitchen, full of anger and rage, breathing shallowly through his mouth as he approached the mutt on his bed.

"I want my stuff back!" He hissed angrily, avoiding looking at anywhere but his eyes.

Chase looked at him, surprised by the cat's courage to come to him while he was releasing the thick male odor. He smiled at him and flicked his tail, his paws pressed on the edge of the bed. The more he looked at Sam, the more he looked like an angry female, and crazy enough it was starting to turn him on a bit.

"You want it back? Sorry kitty cat, but I'm in charge now." he simply said, sitting firmly. "That's how I felt, living on the streets; cold, with absolutely nothing."

Now that made him grind his teeth in anger, this dog actually thought that he was in charge? That he had a say in how things went around here? He planted his paws firmly on the ground and glared at him in pure anger. "Once my owners get home they'll kick you back out onto the streets! Then you'll have what you deserve once again! Absolutely nothing!"

That made his insides boil, but with the collar on, he couldn't do anything. So finally, he reached his paw up and stabbed his claws into the collar, and after a minute or two of tugging, he ripped the collar off and threw it down at Sam's feet. With it finally off, his eyes went wide with rage and he snarled, baring his huge sharp teeth without hold back.

"Say that again, one more time..." he growled dominantly, getting out of the bed and stepping towards him.

Well, that was unexpected. His eyes went wide as the collar landed at his paws, sparking a few times as it lost its charge, before simply dying. Sam's eyes were wide with pure terror, seeing the advancing dog, before he quickly turned tail and ran away into the house, screaming for help from somebody, anybody. He knew the penthouse better than him, which was why he was able to lose him before diving under his owner's bed, shaking in terror; unbeknownst to him, the tip of his tail was just barely sticking out of the bed.

Now that he was free from that damn collar, he could kill that cat. He wouldn't really kill him, but he could if he wanted to. He went around the house, stalking through the rooms and looking over every place he could reach, sniffing the carpet floor for his wonderful scent...a clean smell, to be exact.

He growled to himself as he found his way into the master bedroom, and the minute he entered he could see something purple sticking out. Bingo. He slowly and quietly closed the door with his nose, suppressing his scent until the right time. A few minutes past, then he pounced like a cat, grabbing his tail with his paws and dragging the cat out from his hiding place.

He screeched and struggled like mad as he was suddenly pulled from his hiding spot by his tail, his paws dragging uselessly along the carpeted floor. He struggled, hissed, and spat in terror as he tried to free himself from the strong, smelly dog's hold. "P-Please don't hurt me!" He cried out in a high pitched, fearful voice "I'll do anything! Don't hurt me!"

Chase smirked at his begging, licking his muzzle and rolling him over onto his back, his belly exposed in one of the ultimate submissive positions. His head cock as he growled, his eyes narrowed at the feline as his paw went down to rest on his soft, furry belly. After a few minutes, he responded, "Anything?" he asked slyly. "You'll do anything, if I don't hurt you, kitty kitty?"

Tears of fear came to his eyes as he was rolled over onto his belly like this, thinking that the dog wanted a better angle to bite into his throat. If he wasn't such a good, house trained cat...he would have wet himself right then and there. At his question, he nodded like mad, the thought of challenging the farthest thing from her mind "Y-Yes! Anything! Anything just don't hurt me!" He whined out pathetically, sounding like a scared female.

Wow, one minute he was hissing and spitting like an arrogant cat, now he had him scared and quivering like a frightened female. Had it not been for the obvious set of male parts in between his hind legs, he would have sworn he was looking down at a scared, submissive female.

"Anything...anything..." he growled out, putting both paws on him and getting over him a bit. "You look so much like a female right now..."

His eyes went wide, but he was so scared, that he stammered out "T-Thank you sir!" Hey whatever didn't get him killed...or worse, his precious fur torn out...Still though, his body shook in fear as his heavy paw stroked his soft, light-furred belly, pushing down on him slightly and making him wince. "P-Please...just don't hurt me..."

He shook his head slightly, telling him without words he wasn't going to hurt him. Not like that, at least. "Oh no, I'm not going to hurt, you, cute little feline..." he said softly, lifting his tail up and letting off a different kind of musk, not like the one that told other males to stay away; this one was stronger, and heavier in the air... "You're kind of cute, you know that kitty cat?" he growled softly, a single paw sliding further down past his belly...

His nose cringed at the heady odor that was quickly filling the air, and his eyes went wide when he suddenly realized what this dog wanted of him. He shook even harder than before, looking up at him with wide eyes and whimpering pitifully.

"Y-you...want to...m-mate me?" What else would explain the smell that was in the air? The paw that was getting so close to his privates, the way he kept calling him a female. If anything, he was surprise that he wasn't as afraid of being 'raped' as getting his fur ruined...

His tail lifted up high, his dark grey-furred balls released more and more of his potent male musk into the air that was designed to make any female cringe and wiggle with pure need and desire. Would it have the same effect on another male? There was only one way to find out.

"Duh little feline..." he said with a devilish smirk, trailing his paw further down until it made contact with a particular fold of skin and fur. "You're body is just so soft and feminine, I just can't control myself..."

Sam winced as his filthy paw traced a line of dirt down his precious fur, whimpers escaping him as his paw landed right on top of his furry sheath. The smell, oh it was getting so much stronger...his head was getting dizzy, a weird feeling going through his body. "S-Stop..." he whined pitifully, not wanting to do this; he just wanted the dog gone...

Chase could feel his resolve starting to break, the smell starting to get to him. He wondered if like his previous mates, he would break down into a wiggling, lusty mess by his smell, begging for him. His leathery paw pad stroked his tan-furred sheath, his claws lightly grazing his sensitive skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you little kitty," he growled, his balls dripping with musk. "I just want to mate you..." his eyes went down and he could practically see his tight tailhole, almost inviting him...

His breath came out faster and harder, breathing in more of that scent involuntarily, his head spinning, his heart pounding, it was all that he could do to not just pounce on him right then and there. He closed his eyes and whimpered as his pink tip slowly slid from his sheath, his tailhole flexing gently as he got more and more excited. It was a secret of his, sure he had thought about males once or twice, but he never thought he'd get the chance to do anything with one..."Ah...ah..."

The Mightyena's long red tongue flicked all over his muzzle, wettening the fur around it. His thoughts were correct, it was having an effect on him; from his soft pleasured sounds to the feel of his feline tip on his paw, it all told him his smell has taking its perfect, intoxicating effect. His eyes remained on the prize, his flexing tailhole, the sight alone enough to make his own pointed red tip to come out, the muscles in his sheath pushing it out automatically. Want to see how else the cute feline would react, he continued to press and kneed his sheath.

Sam's face lit up in a mad blush as this mutt grinded and rubbed his feline erection, bringing more and more of it out. He saw the red tip of the dog's own erection, and a bit of drool fell from his maw, he...it was so embarrassing but...he wanted this mutt's cock, pounding into him from behind...teaching him who was in charge.

Chase smirked at him, growling like the dominant male he know was over him; once he saw the line drool drip down the corner of his mouth, he knew he had him. He was in charge, the one in control now, able to do what he wanted with the Delcatty. "Do you want me now, little kitty?" he asked softly and lustily, his caninehood sliding out from the furry encasing as he stroked the feline rod under his paw, using the lightest touches.

A loud, rusty purr escaped from him as his length reached five inches, thin and covered with barbs at the head. "Y-Yes..." he whispered out timidly, unable to take his eyes from that glorious canine hood. If he wasn't pressed down, he would have gone straight for it, taking it into his mouth even if he had never given a blowjob before, heck he had never done any sexual act.

He could not help himself from releasing a horny growl into the air, lifting his head up as his tongue lolled out the side of his muzzle. His eyes could not get away from his tailhole. He wanted to get on him and pummel his rear end like there was no tomorrow. He stroked the head of his five-inch pole while avoiding the barbs, wondering what would happen if he lifted his paws away. He was looked at his cock rather hungrily... To see what he would do, he lifted his paws off his body, no longer pressing him down on the carpet.

He couldn't help himself, he used the natural grace that all felines possessed to roll over on his stomach and dive under him. The smell was so strong here, driving him mad with lust, his tailhole starting to inch unbearably. It was his first time seeing another male's cock, but he felt like he knew what to do. Being careful of his feline teeth, he gently slid the first three inches of the mutt's dirty staff into his mouth.

Wow, he reacted faster than he thought he would, but that didn't mean it wasn't a pleasant surprise. In fact, it made him all the more aroused. He lifted himself up, careful not to let what Sam had in his mouth slide out. This was the first time he ever had it in another males, mouth, but it didn't feel any different.

"Oh...yes, that's it..." he panted out, his wolfhood sliding out and pushing its way into his mouth, the knot now making its way out.

The taste, the smell, oh it was pure heaven to the lust-filled cat. He whimpered around his staff as he slowly and nervously slid a bit more in, running his rough tongue over it nice and slowly, trying to coat every inch in his saliva. His tail was whipping around lazily as he sucked off the wolf, the feline wanting the wolf to just mate him already though.

As much as he wanted to mate the cat as hard as he could, he had to get nice and wet to make his entry easier, and more enjoyable for the both of them. Spreading his hind legs open, he wanted him to have as much room as possible. He closed his eyes and panted hard, pushing himself forward into his mouth, not even minding his sandpaper tongue; he just moaned out with pure lust, his paw setting on top of his purple head.

It was hard getting into a rhythm, even harder trying to get his stupid gag reflex to stop choking him when he took in more than five inches, but it was possible. The blowjob was slow, shallow, and Sam took his time, adding another inch every five minutes, his tongue curling all over his rod, the roughness actually doing a lot to prevent an immature climax.

Chase's chest tightened as his sensitive skin was stimulated roughly by the cat's tongue, his breathing getting a bit hoarse and loud, but there was obvious arousal behind it. He was simply amazed he could get that much inside him, and it only made him pant louder, his balls contracting up to his body as he throbbed in his mouth. He was doing good, and he stroked his head to tell him that. "O-Oh...agh, just like...that..."

By this time he had six inches of the wolf cock deep in his maw, his eyes closed as he took more and more in, curling his tongue all over it and purring like mad, sending small vibrations through his red prick. His own feline hood was throbbing under his belly, begging for a touch.

He was so horny and dying to mate, that he could not help himself from leaning forward and planting his paws on either side of him, thrusting forward into his hot mouth. His knot inflated, wanting in on some of the attention.

"Keep going...yes, oh Arceus, keep going..." he panted, moaning louder at the vibrations flowing through his rod that made a little bit of his hot thick pre spurt into his mouth.

Sam's eyes went wide as he was forced fed the last two inches, the knot kissing his lips as he sucked on him. He felt so horny, so dominated...this strong beast doing what he wanted to him whether he wanted it or not...He whined and purred around his cock, licking and purring harder and harder.

When his knot finally made contact with his mouth, Chase bore his teeth and roared with pure carnal pleasure as his locking orb of flesh contracted and spewed more into his hot maw. The vibrations caused by his purring were driving him mad with lust, so much he knew he was going to cum soon. He wanted to just dominate the feline, fuck him hard, do whatever he wanted to him...he wanted to do it, so badly...

That was it, he didn't care if he was hurt, if Chase was angry, he pulled away from his cock and crawled a few feet away. He looked at him over his shoulder and whined loudly, lifting his tail up to expose his pink anal star "Please take me! Stop teasing me and just take me!"

His pulling away was so sudden, but by seeing him getting into the mating position, exposing his tight tailhole to him, he could put it aside without getting angry. He panted out loud with lust, his cock throbbing hard; he practically spilled his load on the carpet just by hearing his words.

"Alright kitty, get ready for it!" he growled out, getting directly behind the Delcatty and leaping up on his hind legs, mounting him and grabbing his slender hips with his paws. The position...the feeling of his fur...it made him practically drool.

He shook and panted in pure excitement, his cock throbbing below him as it threatened to burst all over the carpeted floor "Take me!" He whined out loud, wiggling his rear end hard "Take me now!"

He closed his eyes as his body shook with his own excitement, his hips instinctively rocking back and forth as his thick pointed wolfhood prodded his rear end, missing its mark a few times before it hit his tailhole, his puckered hole opening up slightly for him.

"You're so tight!" he growled out with lust, his back feet setting themselves next to the feline's.

He did the only thing he possibly could, yelp and purr even harder as his tight little rear end slowly opened up for him. "O-Oh! Oh!" To his embarrassment, his throbbing feline hood suddenly blew his load all over the carpet under their paws, he just couldn't stand it...it felt so good. "B-Be g-gentle!" He quickly whined out.

The smell of thick seed filled his nose and almost had the same effect on him the way his musk had on Sam, and he panted louder and harder, drooling on the back of his neck. "As...as you wish, cutie..." he panted out, carefully pressing forward and penetrated him, his tip poking through his anal muscle and spreading him open. "Gentle enough for you, cute little Delcatty?"

Sam couldn't stop purring as he slid into him, warm canine pre helping him the entire way in "Oh...oh yes...yes...j-just like that..." He closed his eyes and let out a louder purr "F-Faster..." His tight little ass spreading wider and wider for him as his tail lifted up nice and high.

Chase held his vibrating feline frame nice and tight, his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth as he panted roughly, pushing deeper into his hot body, his muscles opening up for his caninehood.

"It's so tight...you're so hot..." He pulled him up by his thighs and held him tighter, sliding further and further into his hot rear.

The spit lubed his cock well, allowing him to slide nice and deep into his tight tailhole, soft moans and growls of lust escaping him the entire time.

"T-That feels...so...good..." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly and pressing his paws hard against the carpeted floor, his tail whipping harder and faster.

His breathing gradually went from light and quick, to deep and labored, saliva dripping from his red cock as he pushed deeper. His tailhole was a tight fit, hugging him with his velvety tight walls. It reminded him of a female, but...better. He growled and panted with pure lust, wagging his tail as he began to thrust steadily into the feline, groaning with pure excitement. "More...I want more...m-more…"

Suddenly his tail shot out and wrapped around his large sac, little giggles and moans escaping the feline below him as he was pounded into. "Oh fuck...h-harder..." He hissed out, starting to feel his tailhole stretch to fit more and more of him. "That's ri-right...k-kitty likes!" He purred, his tail jerking and rubbing on his furry balls.

He practically roared at the sensation of his balls being rubbed by his silky soft tail, his knot throbbing as a wave of pleasure transferred right down to his canine treasure.

"Oh g-good kitty! F-Fuck, that's so g-good!" he snarled out loud as his hips drove faster, stretching his tailhole open with each hot, rapid sexual push.

Sam howled and whined in pure delight as he humped back against him rapidly, trying to set up a rhythm to meet each of his thrusts. "J-Just...keep...going!" His erection was once again throbbing, threatening to send another load of cum all over the floor. He didn't care that this wolf was here anymore, he didn't care if he took his stuff, he never wanted this amazing pleasure to end...

Chase howled out at the ceiling like he was howling at mother moon, howling at her with all his might. He spurted a thick wad of cum into his feline lover's rear end, his paws digging deeper into his thighs and touched the front of his furry balls, his own coming forward and hitting the back of him as he drilled him over and over again, wave after wave of amazing pleasure flowing through his nerves. Was it possible...for pleasure like this to even exist?

Sam was losing himself as he pounded back against him, feeling the thick ball of flesh that was his knot hitting against his tight, sensitive rear end.

"P-Please! Knot me!" He whined, his tail gripping his balls a little tighter, as if commanding him to do it. His cock throbbed harder and harder, small spurts of pre escaping him as he neared his climax.

Extending himself upward, Chase came down on him with a hard, nerve-wracking thrust that made another wad of thick pre shoot directly into his rear, whining and growling with lust and delight. His huge wolf cock throbbed inside him with each hard pound, spreading his ass further open.

"G-Get ready… to be knotted k-kitty!" He growled, biting at the back of his neck as he pressed his thick globe of veiny flesh on his sphincter, trying to get it in before he spewed.

Sam threw his head backwards and let out a loud yowl of pure pleasure as he climaxed once more all over the floor, his tailhole tightening and spasming around his wolfhood as his knot slipped into him, immediately swelling up and locking the two of them together.

The minute his knot locked inside him, his rear so hot and tight around him, Chase threw his head back and howled louder than ever, his hind legs shaking and tremoring as his knot swelled and his seed gushed directly into his rear end. He growled and whined in pleasure, letting go of him slightly and lightly humping his rear as he pumped him full of seed.

Sam collapsed under him, his weight pulling Chase down on top of him, the feline couldn't stop moaning and purring, his mouth gaping as he tried to breath, trying to catch his lost breath.

"Oh...wow..." He whispered softly, his sound dwarfed by the big wolf's howl.

Chase groaned when he found himself on top of Sam, stretching his hind legs back to adjust to the position change. He couldn't turn around in this position, but he didn't care that much at all. He was just so glad he could be tied with him, like this, filling him up.

"Arceus...so good..." he whispered right back, licking the back of the feline's head.

Sam giggled softly and just relaxed there, laying on top of his own cum and not even caring. "Oh...I love you..." he purred out, sounding like a real dork, heck he didn't even know what he was talking about. "You can share my bed...and my toys...and I guess my food..." He giggled out "But you have to share your cock..."

Chase cocked his head and chuckled loudly, licking and biting him again. When he heard him say he loved him, he cocked his head to the side and laughed again. "Hehe, I'd be glad to share, kitty kitty..." he nuzzled him, holding him in his paws as he lightly humped his rear and injected the last few drops of his load. "And you know what, I love you too." he said, followed by a chuckle moments later.

Sam just smiled and purred happily, relaxing under the big down, not caring anymore if his fur was coated in sweat or cum, he was nice and happy right here...He purred gently and just relaxed. So maybe a new friend wouldn't be THAT bad, maybe they could make this work...

**R&R!**


End file.
